The present invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing viscous fluids and, more particularly, to dispensing viscous fluids contained in flexible packages.
In many industries, a thick or viscous fluid is added to a mixture in small amounts. Because only a small amount of the viscous liquid is required for each final product, a container or reservoir of the viscous fluid must be designed so that the viscous fluid is not exposed to air for prolonged periods of time. Otherwise, the viscous fluid may dry making it difficult to mix with other fluids or liquids or resulting in the viscous fluid having to be reprocessed or wasted.
Another problem associated with the dispensing of viscous fluids is the tendency of the fluids to leave a residue or crust at the dispenser outlet. The residue can build up and potentially block the outlet or otherwise interfere with the discharge of fluid through the outlet.
Still another problem associated with the dispensing of viscous fluids is the exposure of the viscous fluid to air through the outlet. The invasion of air through the outlet can result in the build up of residue and crust inside the outlet which will interfere with the flow of fluid through the outlet and which could possibly result in blockage of the outlet.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved dispensing apparatus for viscous fluids which minimizes the exposure of the fluid to air during the dispensing of the fluid and which maintains the outlet port in a clean condition and substantially free of residue.